Night of the Living Pharmacists/Transcript
Act I (Saul Bass-style opening credits roll.) (Scene opens on the Ferb-Fletcher house at sunset. POV tracking shot from someone walking. We hear footsteps as the camera walks toward the backyard fence. The cameraman opens the door to reveal Phineas and Ferb at work on something. Zoom in closer to Phineas.) Phineas: (gasps) (Cut to reveal Isabella at the gate.) Isabella: Whatcha doin'? Phineas: Oh, hi, Isabella. We were just building a polymer de-stabilizer for the binding catalyst of the— Isabella: That's great, Phineas. Listen, uh, there's something I wanna tell you. Phineas: Okay. Isabella: Uh, it's about this patch. Phineas: Oh, it's one of your accomplishment patches. Isabella: Yeah, but...it's an Emotional Bravery Patch that I can only earn by walking up to somebody I— Ferb: (clears his throat offscreen) Phineas: Nice, Ferb! You found the new power supply! Isabella: Um, Phineas? I, uh— (Enter Buford and Baljeet.) Buford: Hey, what's shakin', bacon? Baljeet: You do realize that bacon does not shake. Buford: Sir Francis Bacon? Baljeet: I stand corrected. Phineas: We're building a rubberization ray to give our skin rubber-like qualities. C'mon! We'll show you! Isabella: (sighs, to herself) So you see, Phineas, I can only earn the patch by walking up to someone I care about and telling them face-to-face that I've got a huge crush on you. (Cut to Phineas and the gang at the machine.) Phineas: Remember how much fun it was to bounce around the world on a rubber ball? Baljeet: If not a bit nauseating. Buford: That was the fun part! Phineas: So, how awesome would it be to actually be a rubber ball? Buford: I'm in! Can we shoot Perry with it and bounce him around the backyard like a plat-a-ball? Phineas: Um, no. But where is Perry? (Cut to Perry entering his lair through the air conditioner. He approaches the screen to see Monogram in a hot tub.) Doo be doo be doo bah Doo be doo be doo bah Major Monogram: Ah, Agent P, I see you found the new central air conditioning entrance. Perry: (Chatters angrily) Major Monogram: What? Oh, the hot tub. Purely therapeutic. The bubbles work wonders on a bad back. (The bubbles stop) Carl! Carl: (exhales) I'm a little lightheaded, sir. Can I take a break? Major Monogram: What am I not paying you for?! Carl: Yes, sir. (inhales) (The bubbles resume) Major Monogram: Anyhoo, today's the unveiling of Danville's new water tower. Mayor Doofenshmirtz is going to be dedicating it tonight at his press conference. We're fairly certain that Doof'll attempt to disrupt the event in some way. Not only is it high profile, but, since it's right next door to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, it's also extremely convenient. So get out there and stop him from doing whatever it is he is gonna... (the bubbles stop again) Carl! Bubbles! Carl: (offscreen) Yes, sir. (groans and faints) Major Monogram: Fine. You've got five minutes. Act II (Scene opens on the Super Duper Mega Superstore.) Candace: (offscreen) Ooh, Stacy, the new issue of Blasé Teen is out. (Cut to inside to reveal Candace reading a magazine and talking on her cell phone.) Candace: You should see the models in these spreads. So indifferent. So uninterested. So cool! (puts magazine back on rack) I wonder if you and I will ever be this cool. What are you doing, Stacy? (Cut to Stacy in her living room working on her television.) Stacy: I'm trying to hook up this super-high-def-intelligent-multi-format-entertainment-DVR system. I wanna keep the DVD and the VCR but I don't think there are enough holes. I mean, there's also a pretty serious clicker situation. (Cut back to Candace.) Candace: Well, I'm no help to you there. Talk to you later, Stace. Good luck. (hangs up and looks at the magazine again) I wish I knew a girl like this so I could hang out and absorb her coolness. (She puts the magazine down to see Vanessa making the same pose as the model in the magazine.) (gasps) Vanessa! Hey, Vanessa! Vanessa! Hey! Hey! Vanessa: Oh, hey, Candace. Candace: So, uh, doin' some shoppin'? I mean, duh! Of course, you're shopping. You've got the items in the little basket thingy. You placed them in there with the intent to— Stop, Candace. Vanessa: Yeah, I'm just buyin' some snacks. Some of the girls are coming over later for a movie night. Should be cool. Candace: (excitedly) Wow! That sounds incredibly awesomely— (indifferently) Yeah. Cool. Whatevs. Vanessa: You wanna come? Candace: Y'know, lemme just call my mom. I'd tell her I'd get those squirrels out of the— (Vanessa leaves) Oh, oh, we're going now. (Candace follows her.) (Cut to:) Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated (Perry hang-glides onto the balcony. He walks around and gets trapped in a disco ball. Norm picks up the trapped platypus and hangs him onto a wire where the ball rotates around and he dances with Doof.) (Song: Disco Miniature Golfing Queen (instrumental)) Doofenshmirtz: Woohoo! Time to boogie, baby! Whoo! Whoo! My hustle's out of muscle but I can still shake my brick house or whatever the kids are calling it these days. (a kitchen timer dings) Norm, get the doonkelberry pie out of the oven, wouldja? Norm: You got it, sir! Doofenshmirtz: (turns the music off) Vanessa's having some friends over for a little get-together, but I digress. Behold! The Repulse-inator! Whoever I hit with this inator will automatically become repulsive. (pushes the inator closer to the edge of the balcony) And, wouldn't you know it, my brother, Roger is dedicating a new Danville water tower right below my ledge! Once he's hit by a beam from this baby, he'll become so abominable, so disgusting, so hideous, so noxious, so grotesque, (cut to reveal Doof reading from a thesaurus) so ghastly... Uh, anyway, Roger will become so repulsive that his popularity will plunge and mine will skyrocket by comparison, facilitating moi to take over the entire Tri-State Area! (Perry gives him a look) Don't look at me like that! I gotta good feeling about today! It's gonna happen. The only trouble with it is that this particular inator requires a lot more power than any other inator I've created for some bizarre reason. And, uh, I only have one functioning wall outlet in the lab. (cut to reveal the wall outlet overloaded with electrical wires and things) So, I'm gonna put a lot of strain on that. Norm: Your pie, sir. Doofenshmirtz: Thank you, Norm. Owwww!! Ow! This is hot! Norm: Oops. Sorry, sir. Doofenshmirtz: Did that just come right out of the oven? Norm: (offscreen) Well, my hands are metal. Doofenshmirtz: Well, now, mine are bacon, apparently. (shakes his hands) Look, I'm shakin' bacon! You like that? It's a callback to something I didn't even hear! In your face, logic! Norm: Here's a potholder, sir. Doofenshmirtz: Thank you. (to Perry) I'm gonna take this downstairs to Vanessa. Party on, Perry the Platypus! (he flips the switch and the music and disco lights resume) (Cut to the backyard.) Phineas: Ready, Baljeet? Baljeet: Okay! (he gets zapped) Wuh! I still feel the same. Phineas: Try jumping up and down a little bit. (Baljeet jumps and bounces.) (Song: Quirky Worky Song) (When Baljeet hits a branch, the music skips like a record player.) Buford: Oh oh! Now me! (he gets zapped) Woohoo! Awesome! Phineas: Me, next! (He gets zapped.) C'mon, Isabella! (Ferb gets zapped.) Isabella: Hit me with your bounce shot! (She gets zapped.) (Phineas and the gang bounce out of the backyard and around the neighborhood. They bounce over the Googleplex Mall.) Phineas: All right! (They bounce over a "Take a Vacation!" billboard. They bounce into the Danville Kangaroo Ranch and bounce with the kangaroos. They bounce into the clouds. They bounce into some building windows, which make pinball noises. Cut to Isabella bouncing alone. She bounces into a bookstore sign and past the Fireside Girls Annex. She bounces backwards towards the Fireside Girls Annex. Cut to inside the annex.) Gretchen: (to Adyson) Isabella said she'd be here, so she'll be here. (Isabella bounces up to the window and taps on it.) Holly: I bet you all the muffins that wherever she is, it has somethin' to do with Phineas. Isabella: Girls! (taps again) (Gretchen gets off the couch and opens the window.) Isabella: Hi, Gretch! Gretchen: Where've you been? Isabella: I was over at Phineas' house and was rubberized by a machine they built. Gretchen: Holly gets the muffins! Isabella: Look, you know that Emotional Bravery Patch I was all set to earn? Gretchen: Yeah. Isabella: Well, I'm totally blowing it! I feel strong when I walk up to Phineas, but as soon as I open my mouth, I completely choke! Gretchen: Oh, Isabella, you're overthinking it! (Song: Jump Right to It) Gretchen: You better jump right to it, Tell that boy how you feel. Just get out there and do it, It's not such a big deal. Gretchen and the Fireside Girls: You've been waitin' all summer Now it's time to reveal You better jump, jump, Jump right to it. Gretchen: You've gotta step right up You know he thinks that you're cute, C'mon and bounce right up Get off your patoot. Gretchen and the Fireside Girls: This isn't the time To be shy, coy, or cute. You better jump, jump, Jump right to it. Ginger: Why you waiting, Isabella? Why hesitating? He could be your fella. It's been your predilection To move in the direction Away from the romantic And into the semantic. Fireside Girls: So it makes us somewhat frantic. Gretchen: Go on and get it, 'Cause you're a real catch. Hold your head high Ginger: You can earn a new patch. Fireside Girls: All summer long, You sing the same tired song. You better jump, jump, Jump right to it. You better jump, jump, Jump right to it! Isabella: You're right! I should tell Phineas how I feel! Later, girls! Gotta bounce! (jumps out the window and bounces back up) Literally! (Cut to D.E.I. at night.) Doofenshmirtz Teenage Girl Movie Night (Cut to the living room where Vanessa and her friends are hanging out with Candace.) Vanessa: So I thought we could watch this foreign art film I found. Le Coeur Noir De Douleur et de la Tristesse Douce. Heather(?): Is that the one that's the neo-realistic portrayal of women's angst? Dana(?)': No, that's the other one. This one is about ennui. Candace: Don't know if I've seen that one. Is it animated? Lacie: So, Janice... Candace: Candace. Lacie: Nice black nail polish. And only on one finger? Rad. Candace: Oh, it's actually a bruise. (chuckles) I slammed it in a drawer. Yeah, I think it's probably gonna fall off soon. Birgitte: Did you download the new Young Apparatus album? Lacie: No way. They're sellouts. I'm only listening to Coffin Shadows now. They're so independent, they pay you to download their songs. Candace: Hmm. Coffin Shadows? I've never heard of them. Lacie: New skirt? Birgitte: Yeah, I turned it inside out, ripped it in half and then sewed it back together. Lacie: Get your brother to drive over it a few times. It really weathers it. Candace: (chuckles) Wow! You guys know everything. (knock on door. Cut to Doof in the door with pie.) Doofenshmirtz: Hello, ladies! I'm here with homemade doonkelberry pie! Vanessa: Dad, I thought you were going to stay upstairs! I've got the snacks covered. Doofenshmirtz: But, pookie, I thought you loved the doonkel-boonkel. Vanessa: (takes the pie) Yes, I do love it and thank you, but (closes the door on him) please, Dad. Doofenshmirtz: A-Are you watchin' foreign films? Vanessa: Dad! Doofenshmirtz: Maybe-Maybe I could join you guys for a lively discussion. Vanessa: Goodbye, Dad. Doofenshmirtz: Y'know, I-I-I-I can't stay anyway. As we speak, my nemesis is upstairs trying to work free from a trap that... So even if...if you wanted me to stay, I, uh... (she shuts the door on him) Bye. (Cut to Candace dialing her phone in the bathroom.) Candace: Stacy, this is amazing! I'm at an actual party with cool older girls! They know everything! They're so AHHHH! They're awesome! You've gotta get over here. (Cut to Stacy in her living room.) Stacy: Candace, I am so proud of myself! I think I totally hooked this thing up! It's incredible! It has picture-in-picture-in-picture! I'll be able to watch a show and then another show and then another show inside that show and then the first show again inside that one! And I managed to get it down to one clicker! I'm about to give it a whirl! (She points and clicks, but it turns off and on the TV of a neighbor's house behind her.) Hmm. (The neighbor behind her gets up and sees his TV turn on and off again in frustration.) Okay. Maybe there's still a bug or two to fix. (Cut to D.E.I. upstairs. The disco music is still playing.) Doofenshmirtz: Okay, party's over, Perry the Platy— (Perry, already escaped from his trap, pounces on Doof.) Doofenshmirtz: Ow! Oh! Ah, man! Ah! Uh, not to be high-maintenance or anything, but d-do you mind we could fight a little quieter? Uh, the girls are watching a movie and I don't wanna dis— I didn't mean you to walk away. (Perry comes back with pillows.) I mean we could continue to fight. It's just they're so— (Perry whacks him with a pillow) A pillow fight! Perfect! It's violent and quiet! It is on! (Music: The Blue Danube by Johann Strauss) (They resume their pillow fight.) Doofenshmirtz: Aw, come on! Do I get to land one or not? (Perry hits him in the face with a pillow.) I take that as a no? (Perry flings Doof and he hits a wall. Doof spits out some feathers.) Talk about "down in the mouth". Get it? It's, uh... Ah, whatever. Meet my friends, (holds up couch cushions) Poly and Ester! (He throws "Poly" over at Perry.) (Music: Flight of the Bumblebee by Rimsky-Korsakov) ("Poly" hits the fire button on the inator.) Doofenshmirtz: (offscreen) Uh-oh! I think it's overheating! (The inator powers up and fires.) Roger: The dedication— (Roger gets zapped by the inator beam and begins to grotesquely transform. He faints from behind the podium. Cut back to Doof on the balcony.) Doofenshmirtz: Run! It's gonna blow! (Perry runs away but gets trapped inside a cage, which gets covered by an anvil and a box of bowling balls.) Doofenshmirtz: Ha! Trapped ya! You'll fall for anything, Perry the Platypus! (mockingly) "It's gonna blow!" (normal voice) As if, as if I would know ahead of time when something's going to— (KABOOM!!!) Doofenshmirtz: That was purely coincidental. But, hey! I hit Roger! Oh, he's gonna be repulsive now! (Cut to the podium to reveal Roger now transformed into a Doof zombie.) Doof zombie (Roger): (groans) (The spectators scream and flee.) (Cut back to Doof.) Doofenshmirtz: I get it. Repulsive. I see. That's just the universe making a joke at my expense. Busty Woman: (gasps) What happened to Mayor Doofenshmirtz?! Doof zombie (Roger): Lots of me... (The Doof zombie grabs Melanie's arms and she also transforms into a Doof zombie.) Doof zombie (Melanie): Lots of me... Doof zombies: Lots of me... (The Doof zombies touch a woman and a man and they transform.) Man 1: No no no! Aaaaah! Doof zombies: Lots of me... Lots of me... Lots of me.... Act III (Open on a dark alley where Phineas and the gang are still bouncing.) Phineas: Woohoo! Isabella: Phineas! Hey, Phineas, I need to talk to you! Phineas: Okay. Isabella: No, (stops him from bouncing) I really need to talk to you and I'm just gonna jump right to it! The thing about that Emotional Bravery Patch is that I need to tell you... Mrs. Feyersied: (offscreen) No! No! No! Get away! Aaah! Isabella: Mrs. Feyersied? (to Phineas) One second please. (Isabella runs over, lifts up her belt and instantly changes into her Fireside Girl uniform.) Good evening, ma'am. Fireside Girl Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Troop 46231. What's the emergency? Mrs. Feyersied: Pharmacists! Pharmacists!!! (Mrs. Feyersied runs away, followed by other Danvillians fleeing in terror.) Isabella: What does that even mean? (Cut to Phineas bouncing alone joined by the other boys.) Phineas: What's everybody running from? Baljeet: Uh, perhaps that? (Whip pan right to reveal Irving alone filming something.) Phineas: (offscreen) Irving? Irving: Hi, guys! Baljeet: (offscreen) No, that! Over there! (Whip pan left to reveal dozens of Doof zombies stalking rampant and transforming everyone they bump into.) Doof zombies: Lots of me... Lots of me... (Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro and the inexplicable Giant Floating Baby Head get touched and transformed.) Buford: Well, that sure wiggles my biscuits. Phineas, Buford and Baljeet: Run!!! (They run away and lean against a brick wall.) Buford: What was that?! Phineas: It's...some kind of pharmacist! And if he touches you, you turn into a pharmacist, too! Buford: I can't be a pharmacist! I know nothing about pharmaceuticals! Baljeet: Then we gotta make sure those things never touch us! Doof zombie: (touches Baljeet) Lots of me... (Phineas and the boys scream and run away. Baljeet runs away from the zombie somehow unaffected.) Buford: Stay back! You're infected! Phineas: Buford, put me down! Baljeet: I...I am okay! Really! Buford: (puts Phineas down) Why are you okay? Baljeet: I do not know! Ferb: Perhaps our rubberized skin might be acting as an insulator. Phineas: Of course! The contagion must be transmitted by electrostatic charge! Doof zombies: Lots of me... Lots of me..., etc. (The gang screams.) Phineas: Let's bounce, guys! They bounce away. Phineas comes back down.) Literally. (He bounces back up.) Baljeet: How long is the rubberization effect supposed to last? Phineas: Not much longer! Buford: I wanna recharge! Phineas: Good idea! Let's get back to the backyard and re-rubberize! (Cut to D.E.I. We hear the news on television. Cut to inside to reveal Doof watching the news.) Gordon Gutsofanemu: Good evening, I'm Gordon Gutsofanemu with a special report. The Tri-State Area is in chaos tonight as thousands of repulsive mindless pharmacists run rampant all over Danville! Doofenshmirtz: Oh, there they go with the whole "pharmacist" thing again! I-I should become one, that-that would show 'em! I should become a pharmacist! Gordon Gutsofanemu: We now go live on the scene with our own Action News reporter, Don Adaded. Don? Don Adaded: Thanks, Gordon. I'm standing here in downtown Danville. It's an unbelievable scene. Pharmacists touching people who turn into pharmacists. Ah, here's one of them now. Mr. Mindless Repulsive Pharmacist, care to comment? Doof zombie: Lots of me... (touches Don) Don Adaded: And there you have it, folks. I'm... (Don gets transformed.) Doof zombie (Don Adaded): Lots of me... Gordon Gutsofanemu: (clearly frightened) Thanks...Don. L-Let's go to the weather. Doof zombie (Weatherman): Lots of me...let's go to traffic... (Cut to the chopper.) Doof zombie (pilot): Lots of me... Doof zombie (co-pilot): Back to you, Gordon... Doof zombie (Gordon Gutsofanemu): Lots of me... (Cut back to Doof's lab.) Doofenshmirtz: I don't believe it! An entire army of mes! Heh heh! (runs to the elevator) Oh! For once, I'll actually be able to take over the Tri-State Area 'cause I'll have, you know, the volume. Ciao, baby! (Song: Army of Me) The Fake Andrews Sisters: Who's that guy with the lab coat on? Doofenshmirtz: I wonder who. The Fake Andrews Sisters: Who's that guy with the vacant expression? Doofenshmirtz: I'll never tell. The Fake Andrews Sisters: It's not a conclusion that it's so forgone. Doofenshmirtz: Okay, it's me, And me, And me, And also me! Over there, that's me, too. The Fake Andrews Sisters: Who's that guy with the jutting jaw? Doofenshmirtz: Yeah, baby! The Fake Andrews Sisters: Who's that guy with the receding forehead? Doofenshmirtz: Hey! The Fake Andrews Sisters: Who's that guy living outside of the law? Doofenshmirtz: Oh, that's me, And me, And me, And also me! Get out of my way, 'Cause anyone can see, I'm about to settle down for some serious me-time! The Fake Andrews Sisters: If you painted his picture, It would have to be a mural. Doofenshmirtz: 'Cause I'm tellin' you now, I've never been so plural! Doofenshmirtz and the Fake Andrews Sisters: Look outside, you're bound to see Doofenshmirtz: An army of me! The Fake Andrews Sisters: An army of him. Doofenshmirtz: An army of me! I'm ubiquitous, really, I'm everywhere! An army of me! The Fake Andrews Sisters: An army of him. Doofenshmirtz: A whole army of me! Doof zombie (female singer): Ah-dah, doo'n dah'n dah wow! (Cut to City Hall.) Doofenshmirtz: Bingo! City Hall! The first step of my conquest to the Tri-State Area! No longer will I be made fun of by small children and their silly jokes that mock me! Like, "Knock knock!" "Who's there?" "Doofus in a lab coat!" "Doofus in a lab coat who?" And then they hold up a mirror. That-That's not even a punchline! It's just—Uh, nevermind. They will all soon learn to fear the name of Dr. Heinz Doofenshm— (The Doof zombies walk away.) Hey, come back here! You guys are my army! (Cut to the Flynn-Fletcher house. Phineas and the boys bounce into the backyard.) Doof zombies: Lots of me...,etc. Phineas: Hurry! We're losing our bounce! (Cut to the backyard to reveal a Doof zombie destroying Phineas' machine.) Baljeet: Oh no! The pharmacists trashed the machine! Can we rebuild it? Phineas: We can try, but we should do it inside. There's too many pharmacists out here. Our rubberization is fading fast. Buford: (attempts to bounce but falls) I DIDN'T BOUNCE!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! (They walk into the living room and follow Buford screaming.) Phineas: (closing the sliding door) Okay. We gotta get started on another rubberization ray. Buford: (runs and screams like a chicken with its head cut off) Phineas: Right after we calm down Buford. (Cut to Stacy in her living room reconfiguring her television set. She turns it on successfully.) Stacy: Yes! Next, popcorn. (She walks into the other room while the TV shows a Doof zombie in the newsroom.) Doof zombie: Lots of me... Lots of me...,etc. (Stacy walks back into the room and switches to her DVD screen.) Stacy: And so begins The Grievance movie marathon. Special edition box set. Oh, yeah. "Hey, Stacy, didja hook up that whole system by yourself?" "Yeah, no biggie. Do it all the time." Heh heh. I rule. (Cut to the D.E.I. living room where Candace, Vanessa and the girls are watching the French film.) Candace: So this is a French film subtitled in Spanish. Why is that lady wearing a goat head? Birgitte: Art isn't art unless it's difficult. Candace: Mmm-hmm. (A banging on the door is heard. Lacie walks up to the peephole and sees a Doof zombie behind it.) Doof zombie: (growls) Lacie: Hey, Vanessa? Your dad's at the door. Vanessa: Ugh! It's okay, don't pause it. (She opens the door to reveal three Doof zombies behind it.) Doof zombies: Lots of me... Lots of me... Lots of me...,etc. Vanessa: Okay. (closes door) Something's weird here, because I know I only have one of those. Lemme call him and see what's up. Hmm. Voicemail. Odd. Dad, your weird clone-thingies are down here. Could you please just— (A Doof zombie bursts his arms through the door.) Vanessa: Aaaaaahh!! Doof zombies: Lots of me... Lots of me... Lots of me...,etc. Punk girls: Aaaaaaahhh!!! (they run away) Vanessa: Come on, Candace! Come on, come on! Get in! (they run into a bedroom and close the door) Okay, that's really wrong. Even by my dad's standards. Dana(?): Check it out! (looks at her phone) It's all over the web! This isn't just going on in this building. They're all over town and according to this, if one touches you, you become one of them! Punk Girls: Ewwww! Lacie: We're doomed! Candace: What's the big deal? I see weird stuff like this all the time. Birgitte: I want my mommy! Lacie: Life's gonna end and I'm wearing a fake tattoo! Heather(?): Someone's gotta help us! I mean, we're in danger! Candace: (through the side of her mouth) What a bunch of babies. (gasps) Wait a minute! Weird situation plus danger equals Phineas and Ferb! Okay, calm down. I'm on it! (dials her phone) Mom? Mom, I want you to check and see if the boys are creating zombies! (Cut to Linda in the bedroom putting away her laundry.) Linda: Oh, I love it when teenagers get together and do party pranks! Do you win the game if I actually do what you say? (Cut to the living room where Buford is still freaking out.) Baljeet: This has taken considerably longer than I have ever imagined! Phineas: Buford, chill out! You're fine! Buford: Whadaya mean, "fine"? I've got no bounce left! I'm totally unprotected! Phineas: We'll build another rubberization ray. Baljeet: Yes. It is not as if society has crumbled, Buford. The phone networks are still up. Phineas: We still have electric power. Baljeet: And water is still flowing out the tap. (Correction: Water was still flowing out the tap. Ferb's phone's power gets cut off and the lights all turn out.) (Cut to the city skyline of Danville as one by one all the lights shut off.) Buford: (offscreen) Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!! (Cut to Candace in the D.E.I. bedroom.) Candace: Mom? Mom, are you there? Something weird is going on! Not the usual weird! A different, not-normal weird! Vanessa: This is not my dad's everyday weird either. (The punk girls grab each other and scream.) Candace: Something tells me I shoulda just hung out at Stacy's. (Cut to the oblivious Stacy.) Stacy: (to the TV) Look out! She's right behind you! (the power shuts off) Ugh! You gotta be kiddin' me! Talk about Grievance interruptus. (gets off the couch) (Cut to the front yard of the Flynn-Fletcher house. Linda joins her husband.) Linda: I just love blackouts. They're kind of exciting in a way. Lawrence: Yeah, oh, yes. And it's one of the few times you get to meet your neighbors. Doof zombie: Lots of me... Lawrence: Like this fellow here. Hello. Pleased to meet you. I'm Lawrence. (Lawrence shakes his hand but he and Linda transform into Doof zombies.) Doof zombie, Doof zombie (Linda) and Doof zombie (Lawrence): Lots of me... (Cut to Phineas watching from behind the curtains.) Phineas: Oh no! They got Mom and Dad! And without power, there's no way to repair the circuits! Buford: Game over, man! We're doomed! Baljeet: No! There is always a way! Isabella teaches the emergency preparedness class for the Fireside Girls. She could build a generator in her sleep. Is that not right, Isabella? (who is not here) Phineas: Isabella? I...I thought she was... Didn't anyone... Who saw her last? (He freaks out just like Buford.) Buford: "Buford, chill out. You're fine." I'm vindicated. (Cut to somewhere in Danville where all the Doof zombies are doing their wreckage.) Man 3: There's no internet! Man 4: I've got to know what's going on! Martin the News Vendor: Yeah! Print is back, baby! Man 4: Wait, this is all stuff that happened yesterday! (runs and screams) (A Doof zombie touches Martin.) Doof zombie (Martin the News Vendor): Lots of me, baby... (Cut to Perry still trapped.) Perry: (chatters and struggles) (Perry looks at a giant mechanical hand and a remote under it. He attempts to reach for the remote through a hole in the trap. He finally grabs it and pushes the purple button activating the hand, which lifts up the box of bowling balls and anvil freeing him from the trap. A bunch of Doof zombies climb over the balcony.) Doof zombies: Lots of me..., etc. (Perry looks for an escape and sees more Doof zombies fall out of a door. He walks backwards but bumps into a box of toilet plungers. He takes two plungers and flings them at the zombies. He goes into a door and blockades it with two boxes. However, he is startled by another Doof zombie.) Doof zombie: Lots of me... Perry: (gasps) Act IV (Scene opens on Perry grabbed by what appears to be a Doof zombie, but is actually the real Doofenshmirtz.) Doofenshmirtz: Lots of me... Naw, I'm just kidding! It's...It's me! But those guys are annoying, aren't they? Anyway, welcome to my Startle Space. I wanted a panic room, but it was just prohibitively expensive. I just had to get to a place where I could clear my head, man. Those other mes, they're really workin' my last nerve. "Lots of me... Lots of me..." One of me is fine, but, ih, I can really be annoying en masse. I'll admit it. So, uh, are you hungry? I got plenty of food. (Perry takes down a can of almond brittle.) Or maybe you wanna play a game. I got some old Drusselstein board games here, like, ooh, "Kleptocracy"! Vanessa used to love this game when she was a— (gasps) Vanessa! Oh no! She's still in the building! We need to stop those mes before they get to her or, or she could turn into me! That's every child's worst nightmare! Well, (Stammers) not me, specifically, other children are afraid of turning into me. It's just that I'm saying turning into your parent. That's what's scary. (gasps) Vanessa! Vanessa! (He runs out the door.) Doof zombie: Lots of me..., etc. (Cut to the boarded up Flynn-Fletcher house.) Phineas: (offscreen) I can't believe we left her! (Cut to the living room where the boys are using lots of flashlights.) Phineas: (pacing) I hope she's okay. She's just gotta be! I'm gonna check the periscope again. Maybe she's back by now. Baljeet: I will do it. Phineas: Thanks, Baljeet. (Baljeet walks up to a periscope. POV shot from the periscope revealing the zombies stalking over the Garcia-Shapiro residence.) Baljeet: Oh. Nothing but pharmacists as far as the periscope can see. Phineas: Man, I hope she's okay. (sighs) If she's been turned into a pharmacist, I'll never forgive myself. Baljeet: Do not worry, Phineas. With all of her training, she will be fine. Just last week, she earned her Judo, Hapkido, and Jujitsu Patches. Phineas: Judo? Hapkido? But those are all grappling techniques. And if she touches one of them, then... ih... Wait, wait. I bet she's at Fireside Girl Headquarters! We've got to go there! Baljeet: But that is all the way across town! Buford: We can't go out there unprotected! We're sittin' ducks! Phineas: Since our rubberization machine is toast, we're gonna need some sort of insulating armor. Hey, Ferb, do we have any rubber lying around? (Cut to Ferb standing in front of a pile of rubber items. He looks behind him and shows it to his stepbrother.) Phineas: Two steps ahead as always. Ferb, I know what we're gonna do tonight! (Cut to Stacy, still oblivious, in her backyard.) Stacy: (scoffs) Figures. The power goes out right in the middle of the movie. Good thing I got the power generator package option. Okay, let's see. (reading manual) "For your safety, please make sure to wear included protective gear when operating the generator.)'' '' (The Doof zombies appear behind her fence. Stacy puts on earmuffs and rubber gloves.) Stacy: Great! Here we go! (A Doof zombie attempts to stalk behind her, but she pulls the chord and unintentionally punches the zombie.) Nice! Hooked up a video system and a generator! I am good! Doof zombies: Lots of me... (Wipe right to another alleyway. Shaun from the film ''Shaun of the Dead appears.)'' Shaun: Don't touch me! I don't want to be a pharmac—! Wait a second... That doesn't even make sense. You get touched by a pharmacist, you become a pharmacist? I mean, you can't just grow a lab coat. Ed: I don't know, perhaps the disease infects your clothin' as well. Shaun: Infects my c— Are you insinuating that my clothes are alive? That's scarier than these pharmacist saying... (gets touched and transforms) Doof zombie (Shaun): Lots of me... Ed: Oh, I s'pose I didn't really think that through. (gets touched and transforms) Doof zombie (Ed): Lots of me... (Cut to the D.E.I. building. Cut to the zombies chasing Perry.) Doof zombies: Lots of me...,etc. (Perry takes off his fedora and gets out a remote and pushes it. He jumps onto his hang-glider away from the zombies. His wristwatch communicator beeps.) Major Monogram: Agent P! (static) Agent P! Do not come— (static) —headquarters! It is— (static) —life-or-Doof situation! (static) O.W.C.A. has fallen! I repeat, O.W.C.A. has— (Crash!) (static) Agent P, we need you to find the source of the contagion and protect those who haven't been infected. You're our last hope. Carl: You're the Omega Platypus! But no pressure! Oh! (Static) Major Monogram: (transforming) Good luck, Agent P. Good— Doof zombie (Major Monogram): Lots of me... Lots of me... Doof zombie (Carl): Lots of me... I used to be Carl... (Perry turns off his wristwatch and flies downward.) (Cut to a playground also invaded by Doof zombies. Cut to a street where the now protected Phineas and the boys sneak away hurriedly.) Phineas: Okay, guys. Fireside Girls Headquarters is only a couple of blocks away. (The Hightail Delivery truck's door lifts open revealing even more zombies.) Phineas: Whoa! Look alive, boys! Doof zombies: Lots of me... Lots of me..., etc. (The boys crawl on their hands and knees and roll down a hill and run to a darkened street corner where they see a four-legged shadowy figure.) Buford: Oh, hey, it's a dog. Here boy! (whistles) (The "dog" walks into the light to reveal it is actually Agent G, the goat agent, now in the shape of Doof.) Doof zombie (Agent G): Baaa... (Buford runs backwards and screams.) Doof zombie (Agent O: (hoots) Phineas: What the? Doof zombie (Agent M): (screeches) (More OWCA agents are revealed to have taken on the shape of Doof.) Phineas: Oh no! The contagion must have a different effect on animals! (The Doof zombies/OWCA agents all chase the boys. Feb gets pecked by Agent C. Baljeet throws a trash can at Agent M. Buford gets chased by Agent Pig. Buford and Baljeet get a mop and bucket and swipe the mop at the animal-Doofs. Phineas and Ferb ride on the mop.) Phineas: They're following us! Buford: Hold on! I'll try to lose 'em! Feet up, Ferb! (Cut to Agent P still on his hang-glider seeing the boys get chased by the former OWCA agents. He follows them. He gets caught by a bunch of hanging clotheslines, which fling the Doof zombie animals backyards.) Phineas: Looks like we lost 'em! Buford: Yes and no! Aaaaaaahhhh! (Cut to D.E.I.) Doofenshmirtz: Vanessa! Vanessa! Alright, alright, party's over! I've had it up to here with you mes! Y'know, I'm really getting sick of the sound of my own voice. Now I understand where Charlene was coming from. Doof zombies: (crowding Doof) Lots of me... Lots of me..., etc. Doofenshmirtz: AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! (Cut to the D.E.I. door where the zombies carry Doof out.) Doof zombies: Less of me... Less of me... Less of me... Doofenshmirtz: Oh, typical. Typical. Yeah, turn on your creator. You guys are all cliché, I'm just letting you know! Act V (Scene opens on the bedroom. Candace blockades the door further with a couch.) Candace: That should hold 'em. Vanessa: Okay, guys, we gotta figure out a plan. Birgitte: We should totally split up! Lacie: I'm gonna go hide in the bathroom where it's safe. Dana(?): I know. I'll run off to check an obscure noise in the kitchen! Heather(?): I'm gonna slowly walk backwards into a dimly lit room. Candace: Really? See, if they watch more domestic horror films, they'd know... Lacie: (groans offscreen) Vanessa: Lacie? Are you okay? (walks up to the bathroom door) Lacie: Oh. Yeah. Vanessa: Feeling safer in there? Lacie: (stoic) L-Lots. Vanessa: Cool. Candace: Wait a minute. (Opens the door to reveal Doof zombies in the bathroom.) Doof zombies: Lots of me... Lots of me..., etc. Candace: (gasps) Lacie: (gets transformed) Lots of... Doof zombie (Lacie): ...me... Candace and Vanessa: Run! (Candace and Vanessa un-blockade the door and run out leaving the other punk girls behind.) Dana(?): Oh, I knew we shouldn't have split up! Doof zombie: (touching them) Lots of me... Punk girls: (gasping) Dana(?): Aaiiiiieeee! (They transform.) Doof zombies (Punk girls): Lots of me... Doof zombies: Lots of me...,etc. (Cut to Fireside Girls Headquarters.)"' '' '''Giant Floating Doofy Zombie Head (Giant Floating Baby Head)': Lots of me... (Gretchen and Ginger, dressed as a pharmacist zombie, return to Fireside Girls headquarters) '' '''Gretchen': Katie, bar the door. (Katie does so) Is she back yet? Holly: No sign of her yet. We've searched everywhere. Milly: Where could she be? Gretchen: She's probably still with Phineas and Ferb. She'll make it. (a collection of tin cans ring out as an alarm) Adyson: Perimeter alert! We have incoming. Gretchen: Stations, everyone! (to Ginger) Put out that light. (Ginger does so) Katie? Katie: Yup. (turns to the door) Friend or pharmacist? Phineas: (behind door) It's us, let us in! (Katie opens the door; Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet and Buford enter) Adyson: It's Phineas and Ferb! Ginger: And Baljeet. Phineas: Isabella, are you here? Gretchen: (gasps) We thought she was with you. Adyson: Isabella's still out there? Buford: I toldja, man! She's probably wearin' a lab coat by now! Phineas: It can't be! Baljeet: I am afraid Buford is right, Phineas. Doof zombie: Lots of me... (chatters teeth like Perry) Baljeet: The odds of any''one surviving out there for ''this long— Phineas: If anyone can do it, Isabella can! Buford: It doesn't matter anyway! Sooner or later, they're gonna figure out we're in here and then they're gonna come in here! They're gonna come in here and they're gonna come in here and they're gonna come in here and they're gonna— Gretchen: (slaps Buford) Lock it down, solider! No one is gonna get in here, ya hear me?! Buford: I am so in love with her right now. Phineas: Okay, I'm running out of ideas. I don't know where she could be. (A floorboard is heard banging. The boys and the Fireside Girls all gasp. The trap door opens up to reveal...) Isabella: I'm right here. Phineas: Isabella! I'm so sorry we lost track of you. Isabella: There's no time! We have a job to do! Adyson, Ginger and Gretchen: (infatuated) OooooOOOooooh! Isabella: We may be the only non-pharmacists left in Danville. I think I figured out where this started. And if we could get there, we might be able to figure out how it started and reverse it. Phineas: Wait. How did you find out where it started? Isabella: (uncapping a marker) Well, I'm glad you asked. (Song: Triangulation) Isabella: Roger Doofenshmirtz, we know, is six feet and two inches tall And the beam that hit him left a weird impression on that wall. So I took the angle from that point of where I knew he stood, And I found the building just like that because I understood. Fireside Girls: Triangulation! Isabella: That's how I figured it out. Fireside Girls: Triangulation! Isabella: Now I'm left with no doubt. The only geometric process using data I possess... Isabella and the Fireside Girls: That could pinpoint the conclusion of my scientific quest. Triangulaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaation! Baljeet: Cha cha cha! That is a mighty upbeat song for a desperate situation. Phineas: Huh, that building looks familiar. (Isabella lifts up the screen to reveal the D.E.I. building out the window.) Phineas: Oh. I guess that's why. Y'know, it might be a good idea to board that window. Katie: Oh! So that's why there was so much wood left over. (Cut to Isabella as a Doof zombie arm attempts to grab her.) Doof zombie: Lots of me... Lots of me... Katie: And I definitely should have closed the window! (gets grabbed by the other Fireside Girls) Eeee! (Phineas, the gang, and the girls all climb down the trap door. Cut to outside the headquarters. Pan right to a stump. It opens and Isabella checks to see if the coast is clear. She and the other Fireside Girls climb out of the stump. The other Fireside Girls put on their pharmacist zombie disguises.) Phineas: Now what? Isabella: We've gotta make our way to that building! I'm sure we'll find our answers there! (They all run towards the building.) (Cut to Agent P looking through binoculars. He sees the gang running toward the building. He looks up to see the street bombarded with Doof zombies. He gets on his hang-glider and flies away.) (Cut back to the gang. The Fireside Girls all pharmacist up to blend in with the crowd.) Doof zombies: Lots of me..., etc. (Agent P fires his grappling hook downwards and it hits a trashcan. The zombies get distracted by it and follow it.) Gretchen: Where're they going? Isabella: Doesn't matter. They're distracted. Let's move! Doof zombies: Lots of me..., etc. (Overhead shot to reveal the Doof zombies in a repo yard. Perry glides away from them and closes the gate. He then looks in fear as he sees Agent F, Agent K, Agent Bulldog, Agent Porcupine and Agent Pinky all transformed into Doof zombies!) Doof Zombie (Pinky the Chihuahua): (growls) (Cut to the D.E.I. hallway where Candace and Vanessa run from the zombies.) Candace: In here! (Candace and Vanessa walk into the stairway door. Vanessa ties the knob with a fire hose.) Vanessa: Ugh! Candace: Phew! (Thumping on the door is heard outside.) Candace: What's going on with your dad? Vanessa: I don't know. His schemes aren't normally this successful. Candace: Wait! Phineas and Ferb! Vanessa: I'm pretty sure this was not them. Candace: No, I know. But they'll know what to do about it. (banging on the door) Come on! Come on! Let's move! Vanessa: I'm right behind ya! (Cut to outside the building.) Doof zombies: Lots of me...,etc. Isabella: We made it! Buford: Not a pharmacist in sight. Now's as good a time as any to rush in blindly, don't you think? Phineas: Okay, guys. Let's go...quietly. (They attempt to go quietly, but one of Buford's rubber duckies squeaks and sets off a car alarm.) Doof zombies: Lots of me...,etc. Isabella: Here they come! Baljeet: They are all over the place! Phineas: Come on! Let's go! (They flee from the Doof zombies.) Baljeet: (screams) Buford: Sanctuary! (The Fireside Girls all try to flee, but one of the zombies steps on Gretchen and Ginger's disguise exposing them and they stay behind.) Isabella: (gasps) (The zombies gang up on the Fireside Girls. Gretchen tries to escape, but it is too late, she transforms.) Doof zombie (Gretchen): Lots of me.. Isabella: No! No! Act VI (Scene opens where we left Isabella. Phineas walks up to her.) Isabella: I'm going back for them! Phineas: You can't help them now! (A Doof zombie presses its face against the glass.) Phineas and Isabella: (scream) (Phineas squishes the zombie into the revolving door.) Phineas: Quick! Find something to block this door! Buford: It ain't gonna be easy without runinin' the feng shui of the lobby. Phineas: Hurry! (A zombie rips his sleeve.) I'm exposed! Isabella: Phineas, use this! (Tosses the Emotional Bravey Patch to him.) Phineas: (catches the patch) Thanks! (He covers the rip with the patch.) (Ferb blocks the door with a plant.) Phineas: Nice work, bro! Thanks, Isabella! Are you all right? Isabella: I'm all right. Phineas: Buford, you okay? Buford: I'm okay? (to Baljeet) You okay? Baljeet: I am fine. (A Doof zombie appears behind Baljeet and touches his clothes.) Doof zombie: Lots of me... Baljeet: (gasps and screams as he transforms) Buford: BALJEET!!!! Baljeet: Lots of... Doof zombie (Baljeet): ...me... Buford: (takes off his clown mask) That's it! Phineas: Buford, what are you doing? Buford: Look, I just lost my nerd! I'm not gonna lose the rest of my friends, too! (takes off his rubber duckies) Phineas: But, Buford, that's— Buford: (stripping down to his underdrawers) Come on, you freaks! Fresh meat! (screams) Yippee-ki-yay, you pharmacist freaks! Yippee-ki— (He gets touched and transforms outside.) Buford: (offscreen) Lots of... Doof zombie (Buford): ...me... Phineas: Y'know, he really could've been bait without taking his clothes off. Isabella: Uh, yeah. (Cut to Agent P surrounded by the OWCA-Doofs and the Doof zombies.) Doof zombies: Lots of me..., etc. Doof zombie (Agent B): (Growls) (A helicopter whirs overhead.) Doofenshmirtz: Perry the Platypus, need a ride? (a rope ladder drops down from the chopper) Oh, oh, oh, wait, I should've said, "Need a lift?" That's what— I totally missed it. (Perry climbs up the rope ladder and into the chopper to safety.) Doofenshmirtz: It's much safer up here, huh? You might still wanna buckle up, though. It's my first time flying a helicopter. (Perry buckles up.) (Cut back to the lobby. Phineas and Ferb blockade the revolving door with the water cooler.) Phineas: That'll hold for now. But we gotta move before— (A zombie makes his way through the door somehow.) Phineas: Ugh, really?! Come on, guys! Head for the stairs! Doof zombies: Lots of me..., etc. Phineas: (attempts to open the stairway door) It's locked! Isabella: Now what?! Phineas: Any ideas? Isabella: I got nothin'! Phineas: Ferb? Ferb: I'm petrified beyond all capacity for rational thought. (The door behind them opens revealing Candace and Vanessa.) Phineas: Candace? Candace: Phineas! Isabella: Candace! Candace: Isabella? Vanessa: Ferb! Ferb: (no comment) Phineas: Candace! Candace: Phineas! Isabella: Candace! Candace: Isabella? Vanessa: Ferb! Ferb: (no comment) Phineas: Candace! Candace: Phineas! Isabella: Enough! We have to get upstairs! Candace: No way! The whole upstairs is crawling with ph— Doof zombies: Lots of me..., etc. Candace: Stairwell it is! What's with the rubber? Phineas: It insulates against the infection. Candace: I don't even wanna know how you figured that one out. (Cut to the still oblivious Stacy watching her movie.) Stacy: No! Don't walk into the kitchen, Grievance lady! Ohhh! Gosh! How could she be so oblivious? (Cut to the stairwell.) Phineas: Just...keep...climbing... Candace: (panting) This is enough cardi...cardio...to last me a lifetime. (Cut to Doof and Perry in the chopper.) Doofenshmirtz: Man, I've had off days before, but this is a lulu, even for me. I-I never thought I could get so sick of myself. Oh, well. You know, at least with a disaster of this proportion, things can't get any worse. (Doof looks behind him as the Doof Agent B growls at him and he whimpers. The bear fights Doof in his chopper. Doof and Perry almost fall out but hang on.) Doofenshmirtz: Uh, Perry the Platypus, when you get a minute, grab the controls, would you, please? (While Doof and the bear fight, Perry takes control of the chopper and steers it willy-nilly.) (Cut to Doof's lab.) Vanessa: This is it, my dad's floor. Candace: Thank goodness. (Candace, Vanessa, Phineas, Ferb and Isabella walk up to the door and open it.) Doof zombies: Lots of me..., etc. Vanessa: Whoa, this place is crawling with them. Isabella: (pointing to the destroyed inator) There it is! That must be where the ray came from! Candace: Ugh! If only there was a way to get rid of all those zombies. (Right on cue, the chopper crashes into the balcony and whirs all the zombies backward. Perry stops the chopper and the bear Doof zombie crashes into the panic room door.) Doof zombies: Lots of... Vanessa: Strange and unusual. Candace: Same old same old. Come on! Doofenshmirtz: (coughs) Oh, I sure hope the poor slob who lives here has insurance. That would be... (He looks around to see he ''is "the poor slob who lives here.)'' Oh, crud. Vanessa! Vanessa: Dad! (runs up to him for a hug) It's you! Okay, so what did you do? Doofenshmirtz: Well, it was just a simple Repulse-inator, y'know to, to make Roger ugly, but then, there was some sort of power surge and this happened! Phineas: (tinkering with the inator) Well, that explains the electromagnetic charge that's changing everybody. But we need some kind of conductor that neutralizes it. Isabella: Well, water neutralizes static. Phineas: Yes! Water should change everyone back! Vanessa: Um, isn't that a bit of a leap? Doofenshmirtz: No, I'm a scientist. I'm gonna go with 'im on that. I might have a water pistol lying around. I-I can go get it. Phineas: Yeah, but we've gotta find a way to get everyone in Danville wet at once. Otherwise, the contagion could start again. Isabella: We can wait 'til it rains. Candace: Oh! We don't have time! And when does it ever rain here? Phineas: Unfortunately, the water went out with the power. So we need to find a large supplier of water. Preferably elevated so that gravity can work in our favor. (Ferb points up to the Danville water tower.) Phineas: Yeah, I know. We just need to build a pulley system to get us over there and some sort of giant sprinkler to spray the whole city. Vanessa: There's always lots of spare parts laying around here. Doofenshmirtz: I like to tinker. Phineas: Let's get to work! ('''Montage': The gang all begin working on the pulley system and everything else. At one point, Doof suggests a self-destruct button, but Phineas refuses it.)'' (Cut to the Doof zombies regaining consciousness.) Doof zombies: Lots of me..., etc. Doofenshmirtz: Uh, fellas, I think you might wanna hurry up. Phineas: You guys hold 'em off! And don't forget to rubber up! (Candace and Vanessa put on rubber gloves and get out toilet plungers.) Doofenshmirtz: (doing a karate yell and wearing rubber gloves on his arms and head) Vanessa: Dad, why are you wearing that? Aren't you immune? Doofenshmirtz: Well, everyone else was dressing up. Doof zombies: Lots of me..., etc. Phineas: That's it! Everything's built! Let's go over the plan. (They take out scale models.) One: Ferb shoots the grappling hook, which attaches to the service platform of the water tower. Two: We send the vortex sprayer up the line. Three: We all ride up in the basket lift. Four: Once we reach the tower, I'll climb into the top of the tank... Candace: Talk faster! Phineas: ...and open the hatch. Five: Isabella will attach the connecting claw to the open hatch, which will move the vortex sprayer into place. Vanessa: (offscreen) Phineas, we can't hold them much longer! Phineas: Whoever makes it to the vortex sprayer first presses that button to activate it! (Breathes) Alright, any questions? Candace: Yeah, was it worth the time it took to build a scale model? Phineas: Totally. Anyone else? Yeah, you in the back? Doof zombie: Lots of me... Vanessa: Hurry up, guys! (Ferb fires the grappling hook and it latches onto the "V".) Vanessa: Great shot, Ferb! Candace: Vanessa, behind you! (gets touched and transforms) Oh, crud. Lots of... Doof zombie (Candace): ...me... Phineas: Candace! Doof zombie (Candace): Lots of me... Phineas: NOOOOOOOO!!!! Isabella: Come on, guys! We gotta go! Phineas: Hurry! (Isabella, Phineas and Ferb climb into the bucket and it pulls them up.) Doofenshmirtz: Oh, man, what I wouldn't give for that single-minded focus. Hey, what's that over there? (Cut to Perry attempting to climb out of the helicopter door, but he gets touched and transforms, too.) Doof zombie (Perry): (chatters) Lots of me... Doofenshmirtz: No! Not Perry the Platypus!! Vanessa: There's too many of them! Dad?! (gets touched and transforms) Doofenshmirtz: No! Not Vanessa!!! Doof zombie (Vanessa): Lots of me? Doofenshmirtz: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! (takes off his gloves) That's it! That's it! That's it! (takes off his lab coat and shirt) I've had enough of you mes! (Doof is now in his underdrawers.) Alright, you freaks! Fresh meat! Yippee-ki-yay, you pharmacist freaks! Yippee-ki-yay! Phineas: Again with the clothes. Isabella: I know. What's that all about? Doofenshmirtz: (offscreen) This is yet another callback to something I didn't hear! Isabella: Wow! Look at that! We may be the only ones left. (The bucket begins swaying back and forth. Cut to reveal the Doof zombies pulling on the rope.) Isabella: Oh no! The line's breaking! We're not gonna make it! Phineas: We have to! If we don't make it, Danville falls! (The vortex sprayer makes it, but Phineas, Ferb and Isabella's bucket's line breaks and it falls. Ferb somehow steers the bucket to land onto the stairway.) Doof zombies: Lots of me..., etc. Phineas: Is everyone all right? Isabella: I'm good! Phineas: And there's the vortex sprayer! C'mon, let's go! (They run up the stairs panting.) Doof zombies: Lots of me..., etc. (Phineas, Ferb and Isabella are now surrounded by zombies.) Phineas: We're not gonna make it! Ferb: No. You and Isabella will make it. (He charges into the zombies.) Phineas: Ferb! No! (Ferb flings himself at the zombies.) Ferb: (grunts) (One of the zombies grabs Ferb's mask and touches him.) Phineas and Isabella: Ferb! Doof zombie (Ferb): Lots of me... Isabella: Phineas! No! Don't touch him! Phineas: Ferb! I can't just... Isabella: I know! But the only way to save him is to keep going! Come on! (Phineas and Isabella run up the stairs.) Doof zombies: Lots of me..., etc. Isabella: Phineas! Aaah! Phineas: Hang in there, Isabella! We're almost there! Isabella: It's just...If this is the end, there's something I have to tell you! Phineas: Okay, shoot. Isabella: For the longest time... Phineas: C'mon! There it is! Isabella: But, Phineas, Phineas... I LIKE YOU!! Phineas: I like you, too, Isabella! Isabella: No! I mean I like-you like you! Phineas: Wow. I mean, gosh. I...I...I've always felt... (A zombie hand reaches for Isabella.) Isabella: AAAAAHHH!!! Phineas: Get away from her! Isabella: Phineas! No! Ah! No! (Too late!) Phineas: (transforming and giving her a clamp) Go! LLLLL.... Doof zombie (Phineas): Lots of me... Isabella: Oh, Phineas! (sniffles) Get it together, Fireside Girl! It's up to you to save Phineas! (climbs up the tower) It's up to you to save Danville! It's up to you to stop talking to yourself! (Isabella opens the hatch of the water tower and puts the clamp onto the hole. The vortex sprayer lifts up with a bunch of zombies riding on it. Isabella reaches for the button but gets touched.) Isabella: Aaah! Got...to...Go! (She presses the button successfully but still transforms.) Lots of... Doof zombie (Isabella): ...me... (The vortex sprayer activates and sprays all of Danville starting with the Doof zombie at the podium, who turns back into Roger.) Roger: Is the ceremony over? (Cut to the audience where all the Doof zombies there get sprayed.) Doof zombies: Lots of... (The Doofs transform into some citizens and the Fireside Girls.) (Cut to two Doofs on the roof of OWCA. They get sprayed and transform into Monogram and Carl.) Major Monogram: Carl, why are we holding our arms like this? (Cut to another area where one Doof is lifting another Doof's lab coat.) Doof zombies: Lots of me... (They get sprayed and turn into a citizen, Baljeet giving Buford a wedgie, and Beppo Brown.) Buford: I dunno what happened here and I'm pretty sure I don't want to. (Cut to the water tower where all the rest of the Doofs get sprayed.) Doof zombies: Lots of me... (They transform into some citizens as well as Shaun and Ed.) Shaun: I still say this makes no sense at all. Ed: I know, right? (Cut to D.E.I. headquarters, where Candace and Vanessa are back to normal and soaked.) Vanessa: Oh, hey there, Candace. You okay? Candace: Oh, yeah, totes. Just hangin' out, rockin' the wet lo— Oh, who'm I kidding? Look at me. Vanessa: Well, you're pretty cool under pressure. Candace: You weren't so bad yourself. Vanessa: Thanks. It was good hanging with you. We should do it again sometime. Preferably without the threat of a zombie apocalypse. Doofenshmirtz: I'm not makin' any promises. Candace: Well, see you around. (she leaves) Vanessa: Definitely. Come on, Dad. Let's go play a game of Kleptocracy. Doofenshmirtz: That's my girl. (Cut to the water tower. Phineas climbs up to Isabella.) Phineas: Isabella. Are you okay? Isabella: Yeah. Just a little foggy. Phineas: What happened? Isabella: I remember building the vortex sprayer, but after that, I've got no clue. Phineas: Me neither. But whatever happened, it worked! Ferb: Yes. Everyone seems to be noticeably lab coat free. Phineas: At least everyone within the walled city of Danville. (Overhead shot to reveal everyone outside the walls is now a Doof zombie.) Isabella: (offscreen) Yeah, too bad about the rest of civilization. Doof zombies: Lots of me..., etc. Title Card: The End (Zoom out to reveal the title card on Stacy's TV. She turns it off.) Stacy: Pfft! Horror movies. Scary, but so unbelievable. (She leaves.) End credits (Song: Lots of Me) Doof zombies: Lo-Lo-Lots of me... Lo-Lo-Lots of me... Lots of me... Lo-Lo-Lots of me... Doofenshmirtz: At first, I was thinkin', "Hey, this is great!" But there's more of me that even I'' can tolerate! Plus, now I really notice I should lose some weight, Get a shave, get a trim, exfoliate! '''Doof zombies': Lo-Lo-Lots of me... Lo-Lo-Lots of me... L-L-L-Lots of me... Lo-Lo-Lots of me... Doofenshmirtz: Watch 'em milling about like a bunch of lost sheep, Now everyone in town thinks I'm kind of a creep. I'm not philosophical, I'm not that deep, But I guess what you sow, you kinda gotta reap. Doof zombies: Lots of me... Lo-Lo-Lots of me... Lots of me... Lo-Lo-Lots of me... Doofenshmirtz: Now there's lots of me, yeah, there's lots of me! If you wanna, you can play connect-the-dots with me! Tell all the haters who been takin' pot-shots at me, You gotta target what you fire, but there's lots of me! Doof zombies: Lots of me... Lo-Lo-Lots of me... Lots of me... Lo-Lo-Lots of me... Lots of me... Lo-Lo-Lots of me... Doofenshmirtz: What I'm tryin' to say is there's lots of me!! Category:Transcripts Category:N